


Million Reasons Why

by seraphims



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Innocent, M/M, Senpai, senior, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphims/pseuds/seraphims
Summary: Transfer student probably sounded interesting to other teenagers, of course including Kim Mingyu. Not, if the reason you transfer is because you can't keep up with the others. Rumors fly around and Mingyu is sure his 'new' friends has heard the news. And somehow he was assigned a tutor?





	1. Giant transferred sophomore

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are lots of grammatical error but I'll try my best to fix it! I don't really know korean cultures of lifestyle so I mixed up some of my cultures and others. Please don't hold back on commenting, correcting, complaining or giving kudos cuz we need more gyuhan ❤❤

"MINGYU! YOU BETTER WAKE UP NOW! OR MOM IS GOING UPSTAIR TO GET YOU! " Hangyeo banged his door. 

"GOD. YES. I'll be down in a minute! " Mingyu shouted back and roll out of his bed.

He put on his uniform while mumbling all around his room. The thought of transferring to a new school really puts him in a bad mood especially when he didn't have a good reason for it. 

The walk to his new school only took 15 minutes with a stop at the market by his house. He was greeted by 3 rings of bells the moment he step in the gate. He see someone who looks like an attendant standing by the side of the gate. He stared at him for a good 2 minutes, can't get his eye off his features. And he decided to just ask him where to go. 

Mingyu walk towards him while unplugging his earphones, "Excuse me?" The boy didn't even bother to look at him, "Why are you still here, go to your class". He said flipping over pages and looking at them, scanning every each of them. 

Mingyu snapped, "What the hell dude, it'll be more polite to look at the person you're talking to. "  
The boy look up and scrunched his nose. 

The gesture made Mingyu's heart flutter, but he decided to just brushed it off.

"Hmm... You're very tall...... So you must be the new kid then." He tucked in his book and scan him up and down.

"Follow me, you're in good hands," He walked inside the gate leaving Mingyu dumbfounded. 

"Are you just going to stand there?" Mingyu rush to catch up to him. 

....

Along the way to the third floor Mingyu was in awe, the school can be called luxurious honestly, compared to his previous at least. He didn't watch where he was going and hit someone's back. When he look down, two eyes are glaeing at him, he immediately backs up, "Sorry". He knocked the door, "It's unlocked", he could hear a middle-aged man voice answers. The shorter open the door to let Mingyu inside, hs then closes the door. 

"Kim Mingyu? " The principal was a man with a bright smile. 

"Yes sir," The man nod his head and gestures his hans towards the other boy.

"Mingyu, this is Jeonghan. He'll be helping you here with the request of your parents, because it seems like you'll be needing some help with your studies," He smiled at Mingyu and turn to look at Jeonghan. "Even though you are a sophomore and Jeonghan is a senior I believe he'll be a great help". Mingyu didn't think that the shorter man is a senior, or even older than him. "I'm sure he'll be, thank you sir" . Jeonghan bow and lead Mingyu out of the room. 

Jeonghan closes the door behind him walk alomg the hall with Mingyu following, "Okay, as you heard I'm a senior so I can only accompany you on mornings and after school. Here's your schedule and your new books," Jeonghan shoved him a piece of paper and 2 thick books that are quite heavy. 

The boy didn't even wait for Mingyu, he stumbles trying to balance the new shoved books on his arms.

"Wa-wait after school? Wh-why would I need you after school? " Mingyu stared at him with wide eyes , but Jeonghan juat walks away with a smirk on his face. 

Mingyu gather himself tohgether and walk downstairs to the second floor to find his class. 

...

"2-4..2-3 here it is," Mingyu was looking at his schedule and found his class right beside the stairs. He cleared his throat and open the door. 

"Hi I just transferres here, Kim Mingyu, " The teacher scanned him and smiles.

The student's are staring at him while some of the girls squeel, a lot of the guys seemed to be shocked by his height considering their mouth agape.

The teacher gestures for Mingyu to walk towards in front of the class.

"Simply introduce yourself and take a sit by the window, " He then pointed the empty chair by the window beside a rather thin boy with straight black hair. 

"My name is Kim Mingyu and I just transferred here. Please treat me well," He bowed and immediately rush to his seat a little bit too fast it seems. 

He drop his books on top of his table and his bag right beside him.

...

He doesn't know anyone here, so he plans to get to know the kid beside him. When he look to his right, the kid was already by the door and Mingyu catch up to him. 

"Hey can I join you? Uhh..." The smaller boy smiles, "Xu Minghao, you can call me Minghao". 

...

His couldn't control his expression when he sees how big the canteen is, but he's even more shocked when he sees the foods. They have everything, Mingyu startes to think hoa dich the kids are, and him really. "Try not to be ao obvious Mingyu, " Minghao just chuckled seeing Mingyu's expression, Mingyu immediately closes his mouth. 

When they reach the table Minghao immediately take a seat beside someone, "Gods, are you still on that? Are you that boring? " He said while trying to take the book the other boy is holding. "Ah you're bothering me," That's when Mingyu recognized the voice as the boy that morning, Jeonghan. Jeonghan lifted his head and see Mingyu standing there staring back at him. Mingyu jmmediately sits down across Minghao. 

"You just aren't normal Yoon Jeonghan," 

Another guy came to sit beside Mingyu. Later Mingyu found out the boy is Joshua also a transfer student, a friend of Jeonghan's. And the guy sitting beside Minghao is Seokmin from class 2-4, just beside his.

Mjngyu got along well with the other guys, but Jeonghan just kept glancing at Mingyu and smirking after and it is messing with his head.

...  
The bell ring and Mingyu rushed for the gate with his eaephones plugged in. Mingyu heard his name called but decided to ignore it and head straight towards the gate. Then he felt a hand pushed and hit his shoulder. 

"Oooow.." Mingyu turn around to look at his assailant.

"You stinking big brat, didn't you heard me? I supposed to help you through your studies after school as well. And you are not getting away with this, " 

Jeonghan's glaring at Mingyu the whole time even thought Mingyu was taller he felt so small.

"My house is this way".

"What???" .... Jeonghan is tutoring him all the lessons he failed at. Sometimes they take a break to fill their stomachs or play games, since it is Mingyu Jeonghan's teaching. 

Since then Mingyu has been coming over to Jeonghan's house thrice a week on school days, and once on weekdays. Jeonghan's father is gaining interesy in Mingyu's height. Mingyu even got along well with Jeonghan's mother, "You are a beautiful lady, Msr. Yoon Mingyu smiled shoaing his canines. Msr. Yoon smiled and compliment him too. Jeonghan rolles his eyes at the scene. A lot of times they won't let Mingyu leave and served him dinner as well. 

....

"Mom I'm going!"

"Say hi to Msr. Yoon!"

"Yeah!" He step out and make sure to close the door and the gate. He's use to Jeonghan's house that it feels like a second home already. When Mingyu doesn't feel like studying he'll beg Jeonghan to let him off just this once and they end up talking about their life, playing games, and falling asleep. When Jeonghan laugh, he'll get those butterflies in his stomach. When he smiles he can feel himself smile as well. When he get too clse, he'll blush and freeze didn't knoa what to do. Yoon Jeonghan is messing with him. He likes spending time with Jeonghan. As he reached the gate, he clears his throat and presses the bell. Not long he sees Jeonghan walking towards the gate smiling at him. He opened the gate and let Mingyu in. "You know, mom is way more exited for you to sleep over than I do". Mingyu stop in his track and Jeonghan looks back. 

Mingyu grab his shoulder, "What do you mean sleep over, " Mingyu said stared at Jeonghan. Jeonghan look at his shoes and played with the hem of his shirt, "I thought that you wanted to..." Mingyu can see him pout and sigh, "Fine". Jeonghan sprung back to life and hugs Mingyu, "Yeay!" Mingyu as stunned and froze in his spot. Jeonghan notice it and immediately let go, "Uh-uhmm-uh.. I'll be inside". 

....

Msr. Yoon greets him imside with a hug, "Msr. Yoon, mom says hi".

Mingyu smiles at her, she let go of the hug and take a good look at him, "Did you grow taller?"

"What?" Mingyu can hear Jeonghan shouted from the kitchen, "How much taller can you get?"

"More than you I guess," They both snickered.

You are so not normal, " Jeonghan said jokingly at Mingyu, "We'll be upstairs if you need us, or not. " Jeonghan grab Mingyu's hand and rush up the stairs to his room

....

Mingyu steps into Jeonghan's room and inhale the familiar scent. They sit across each other beside the table with books layed on top. They decide to just get on to work at 11. 

Mingyu finished his work and look outside the window to find the sky completely dark. /p> "Hey, let's prepare for bed. It's getting dark, we can continue.." Mingyu turned and found Jeonghan leaning on the side of his bed, sleeping peacefully. Mingyu smiles walk towards him. 

Mingyu pull him up and lay him on the bed, he stopped to look at hia features, all his beautiful features. He tucked Jeonghan's hair behind his ear and to Mingyu's surprised Jeonghan begin to lean on his warmed hands.>

Mingyu's heart flutter but he brushed off the feeling immediately. At that moment Jeonghan shifted and it made Mingyu froze, afraid that he woke him up. He didn't. 

He then heard Jeonghan shift again and felt his hand gripped. Jeonghan tried to open his eyes, "Just sleep here, I literally have a Kings bed, " Mingyu laugh and smiles at him. "Why not. Hmm.." "Uhmm.." Jeonghan mumbles and closes his eyes. On habit, Mingyu lift off his shirt and throw it on top of the table. His eyes are heavy, he lift the covers and lay down inside it. He tried to close his eyes. But he immediately opens his eyes wide when he felt fingers touch his skin, he forgot that he's in Jeonghan bed with no shirt on. He should't have, idiot. 

Mingyu felt his torso being pushed and hairs tickling his chin. He tried to look down....


	2. Senior in heat

When he look down h e saw Jeonghan beside him sleeping peacefully and decide not to bother the boy. But then he freezed, *Oh My God is the only thing inside his head right now. He look down and see Jeonghan's head buried in his chest, arm circling his waist. Wtf would he be so stupid to take his shirt off?? He was very stunned, but refuse to move, scared he'll wake the older boy up. 

But Jeonghan began shifting and making himself comfortable in Mingyu's company. Jeonghan laid his left hand on top of Mingyu's side and the other by his chest. He was slightly shorter than Mingyu so his head fit perfectly like a puzzle under his chin. 

He got butterflies in his stomach, his heart was beating so fast he's afraid Jeonghan would hear them. Every part of him that Jeonghan has touched is hot. He felt like a boy in heat, he yearned for him.

He then started thinking about his sexuality. Maybe it's his first time liking a guy but it's not like he'll bat an eye on cute guys with pretty smiles. 

They both stays like that until morning comes. 

He didn't even know how he managed to even close his eyes really, because he actually can feel Jeonghan's body leaning into him and all over him.

....

Mingyu wakes up with Jeonghan's face right besjde him, he's still in dreamland but he can see that Jeonghan is smiling at him.

Then he remembered last night and flushed deep red, "OMG ARE U OKAY? DO U HAVE A FEVER? MINGYU."

Jeonghan is immediately all over him, touching his face and neck searching for the source of heat. But instead Mingyu just abruptly get up from bed and look away.

"What's wrong?"

"Mingyu.... Is there something wrong?"

"Mingyu..."

"Nothing, really it's nothing hahaha..." Mingyu turn his back on him and picked up his shirt.

He could feel Jeonghan's eyes on him and he cluched his shirt.

"I'm sorry," Mingyu shows him the shirt and his expose torso, "I forgot this was your house and I was so sleepy-"

"Mingyu it's fine," Jeonghan smiled at him and somehow Mingyu felt those butterflies came back to him in doubles.

He could feel Jeonghan staring at his body and he flushed, he could hear Jeonghan's chuckle. He quickly turns and put on his shirt.

"Then as an apology, sleepover at your place tomorrow!" Jeonghan jump and hugged him from behind.

Mingyu really feels like he's being ayed right now, those he know how fast his heart rate is now??

"TOMORROW THEN! YAY!" Jeonghan jumped up and down screaming on his back.

Mingyu pinch the bridge of his nose but can't hide his smile, "Fine. "

....

Mingyu didn't know if he should be exited or worried by the thought of Jeonghan coming to his house, his room. But he was sure that he felt nervous about it. Jeonghan came by to his class after school as usual. Mingyu was covered in cold sweat on the way thinking what if something worse than the other night will happen. 

Mingyu opened the door for him and let him in first. He took off his shoes, "Excuse me.." He hadn't finished his sentence and Mingyu's mom walk out with an apron. "Ommo! Jeonghan you came? " Jeonghan politely smile and bowed. 

"Yes, I want to tell you but we just decided to study here yesterday and it seems like Mingyu forgot to tell you. " Jeonghan said looking at Mingyu. 

"I thought it wasn't that important and you seemed busy yesterday. " Mingyu just shrugged. "We'll be studying in the living room, is Hangyeol home? " He ask her mother as he took of his shoes. 

"She'll be here in 10 minutes or so. I'll prepare snacks. " She smiled and went back in the kitchen. "Thank you auntie! " Jeonghan said politely.

They sit across the Tv (turned off of course) on the floor. They were just discussing Mingyu's previous test and Jeonghan kept saying how Mingyu have improved in a couple of subjects. 

"I'm home, eomma is oppa home yet? " He heard Hangyeol's voice from across the room. And a minute later Hangyeol walk in the room. "Ah, Jeonghan oppa is here. That's why it's so quiet, no TV or games noises. " She said with a smirk that earn Mingyu a glare from Jeonghan. 

"Aish this kid! I'm not always on my computer! " He said looking at both smirking Hangyeol and glaring Jeonghan. 

Hangyeol walk towards them and sit at the other side of the table facing the TV. Mingyu notice how Hangyeol kept glancing at Jeonghan and grinning by herself. 

"Hangyeol-ah.. " He was about to ask her but he could hear his mother shouting from the kitchen, "Mingyu come help me carry the tray!" Mingyu get up and walk away, "Yes. "

....

Mingyu was back with the tray on his hands. He could hear Jeonghan and Hangyeol snickering and went he step in he saw Jeonghan's face flushed red. "Hyung are you okay? " Both of them was surprised and Hangyeol immediately stood up.

"Ah oppa, Jeonghan oppa is fine, just a bit hot," He could see that it was lie but decide to let it go for now, "I'll be upstairs if eomma need me." She rushed for the stairs and he could hear her hurried steps. 

Jeonghan was oddly quiet most of the times other than when he correct Mingyu's work. He won't even look at Mingyu and kept looking down. He didn't even bother to look at Mingyu's work closely like usual. Mingyu was worried and felt that he did something wrong or Hangyeol said something that made him this mad at Mingyu. 

....

After that day Jeonghan act like nothing happened and he hasn't showed any sign of anger towards Mingyu and he felt relieved. But their studying time get less and less. He ask Jeonghan why and he only reply with a, "You're getting better at it and need to study by yourself from time to time. " He felt lonely since then, of course not that he didnt have any friends. But he kind of miss him, Jeonghan. 

A couple of weeks later Mingyu came home later than usual, about 30 minutes late. And on the way home he heard Hangyeol's voice, he slowed his walk not wanting to interrupt her with her friend. 

"He seriously did that? Ahaha.. " He heard a familiar voice and follow them. He felt his stomach hit the pit, the scene his watching right now. He know that he should be happy for her but he just can't. 

He is now seeing his sister and jeonghan walking together closely, so close that Mingyu fume up everytime their shoulder brushed. He wish he could just run straight and push either Hangyeol or Jeonghan away from each other. 

Memory of Jeonghan's flushed face after talking to Hangyeol flashed in his mind. He stop and think about all the possibilities, even if he liked Jeonghan, who could guarantee he'll like him back? Is he even gay? Mingyu was so sure by how he acts that Jeonghan only treated him as a little giant brother. They won't and can't cross that boundary. 

Mingyu's head was as hot as a burned pitch fork. He continue to walk to his house making sure they were gone. The moment he step in the house, his heart sank. He know this was bound to happen after he saw the both of them together. But it still hit him hard seeing them both sitting on next to each other giggling and Jeonghan blushing and smiling from ear to ear. 

Mingyu stood in front of the door watching them, "I'm home, " he tried not to sound desperate but he was sure that didn't work at all. Because when Jeonghan turn to look at him, he was giggling but it immediately died down as he look Mingyu in the eye. His lips open and close and his eyes were wondering somewhere else. 

Mingyu expect him to say 'I've been waiting for you' or something, but something can change in just a moment. Mingyu smiles and rush for the stairs, his feet barely touching the stairs as he seemed like jumping through it. His shoulder felt heavy and he could feel all that heart fluttering gone in a second. 

He rush to his room and try not to slam the door. But engine could here the sound of forceful in it. He throw his bag and jump onto his bed laying down flat of his stomach. He screamed in the pillow that came out like a muffled. Not of his hands grip the bed sheets and curled his fingers in. He still can't suppress the hit, his stomach feeling ugly like it sank to pit. He wanted it gone, so he close his eyes and move so he can lay down properly. 

He calm himself down and relaxes his body. He let out a sigh and starting dozing off to sleep. It was a day that he don't know if it should be called bad or normal. He was so tired from extra school work and instead of a normal rest, he got an expected surprise. From who he hasn't met or talk recently. He felt that he was avoiding him, like he hated him or something. 

But it turns out Jeonghan grow feelings for his sister. And seemed to be giving all their time to her. But he decided to stop thinking about useless things that he can't change. 

....

Mingyu felt his nose tickled, like he's going to sneeze. He rubbed his nose and felt hairs. He mumbled and try to take a peak what's on his nose. He felt a hand beside his stomach, more like an elbow. He opened his eyes and froze, Jeonghan's head was laying on his bed, he's sleeping. He sit up and stare at him, it was so beautiful but all he can do is watch. 

Mingyu reach out his hands to touch his hair and made the bed creak. Jeonghan's head shot up and look at Mingyu with sleepy eyes. Mingyu immediately pull in his hands and his eyes went wide for a second. Mingyu get up from his bed, "Hyung, if you're here you could just wake me up you know. You don't have to wait for me to wake up and end up sleeping too. " He let out a giggle looking at a fully awake Jeonghan.

Jeonghan turn to look at Mingyu behind him and shot him a look. "What? " Mingyu reply to the look. "I'm sorry.. " Jeonghan stood up with his head looking down, "I didn't know you would be home so early.. "

Mingyu wasn't really grateful for his confession, he was rather shocked. "This have happened before?? " He could tell his face showed that he was hurt by the changing of Jeonghan's expression. 

"No, I mean yes.. But I didn't know you'll be bothered by the fact that I'm hanging out with your sister." Jeonghan throw his chin up and look Mingyu in the eye. 

"Are you guys dating?! " Mingyu didn't even bother to hide his hurt, shocked, and rage towards him. 

Mingyu could see the guilt in Jeonghan's face when he shouted at him. He would feel guilty too but he was mostly hurt, he didn't expect Jeonghan to feel the same way but wouldn't he at least say something?! 

"Mingyu.. " Jeonghan walk towards him, "No of course not, why would I? " He reach out his hand and touch his cheecks, his thumb brushing his cheekbones. 

He giggled, "Do you even hear yourself? Why would I date your sister? Ridiculous as hell I'll tell you. I don't even know her that much."

Mingyu's expression turns soft and Jeonghan could feel his heart go soft as he saw Mingyu puppy smiled at him. Jeonghan snickered, "Well it's cute tho, and worth it. " 

Mingyu turn to look him on the eye, "What worth it? " He shot him a look, and jeonghan reply with a smirk. 

"I get to see you get jealous over me. Like finally, you were all distant, so I started hanging out with your sister to find out about you more. " Jeonghan had mess up Mingyu's hair.

"You could just ask me you know? I'm willing to tell you everything. " Mingyu replied. 

"Jincha? " Jeonghan smirked, and Mingyu nodded. 

"Well then, first question, " Jeonghan could see how impatient Mingyu is, "Do you love me? "

He grins even more when the taller boy whole face was flushed like a cherry. Mingyu look down hiding his flushed face. He look at jeonghan, "Aish this hyung, " he said as he rest his head over Jeonghan's shoulder, "You're seriously playing with me. "

He mumbled a 'of course I do' that Jeonghan could hear clearly because he said it to his ear. 

"What? I didn't hear you? " Jeonghan could feel Mingyu's breath on his neck that sends shiver all over his body. 

Mingyu stood up and hold his chin up, he give him a peck and now Jeonghan is the one blushing. "That's a yes btw. " Jeonghan had a giant grin on his face that earn Mingyu's kiss on his neck. 

Mingyu kept kissing his neck and leaving spots down his collarbone. Jeonghan respond satissfied Mingyu with a 'hmm'. Mingyu continued and bit his ear, he grab his chin and kiss him deeply. Making Jeonghan breath for air and when Mingyu pull away he whined. 

Mingyu smirk at him and Jeonghan sure knows that his face is deep red and his lips were a puffy wet cherry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it's good or not. Suggest this to your gyuhan shipper friend if u like it and please leave kudos ❤ and comment or complain bout some things!

**Author's Note:**

> Is it too long tho, feel free to correct my mistakes and suggest more things to make it better and dun furget to leave kudos ❤❤


End file.
